


Best of Intentions

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet J/H fic based on Travis Tritt's song 'Best of Intentions.' Set somewhere in the indeterminate future, mid 1980's. The anniversary mentioned is the anniversary of their first date in JBH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Intentions

Hyde closed the door of his car and picked his way gingerly through the bikes and assorted toys strewn haphazardly on the sidewalk. He clutched the bouquet of grocery store flowers in his hand and wished for about the fiftieth time since leaving work that he'd showered. He still wore the stench of the garage on his skin and clothes.

He paused outside the door to their small ranch-style house. He was late and he knew she'd be upset. He was so good at upsetting her. He could remember a time when all he'd done had made her happy. But that was before babies, marriage and a mortgage. He'd promised her the world but had never been able to deliver. He just prayed she didn't regret anything. He couldn't afford to lose her again.

Hyde stepped inside and toed off his work boots. He needed her to reassure him; let him know everything was all right and that she was content, if not happy. He knew by the silence permeating the house that the kids were in bed already. He saw a light on and silently padded towards its source in the kitchen.

As he walked down the hall, he remembered lying in bed with her years before. Making plans to travel the world and imagining what their lives would be like when they got out of Point Place. But they'd never traveled; never gotten out. They'd gotten pregnant and married instead. She never complained, just constantly told him she loved him and that everything would work out. And that she believed in him.

She was the only one, besides Red and Kitty, who believed in him. Everyone else thought he'd never amount to anything. When they'd gotten pregnant, right after his twentieth birthday, it seemed like he was proving everyone right, that he was a good for nothing. But then he got a job as a mechanic and was now a supervisor at the garage. It wasn't glamorous and they weren't rich but they managed. He still worried that she had regrets because they weren't living the life they'd envisioned.

He was late, again, on today of all days. He'd told her this morning over the kids screaming that he'd be home on time but two guys had called in sick and he'd had to cover. He'd also been too busy to call her to let her know what was up. So now he was late and he also hadn't been able to afford any kind of gift like he'd wanted to buy her for their little anniversary. He just hoped she knew how much he loved her. And how much he wanted to give her everything he'd promised her all those years ago.

She was doing dishes at the sink when he walked into the kitchen, her back to the doorway. She turned around and smiled, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She walked over to him and took the proffered flowers. She sniffed them, smiled, and cupping his face with her free hand, kissed him on the mouth.

"I love them, Steven. You didn't have to, though," She said, putting them in a vase as she spoke.

"Yeah, I did. I screwed up, baby. I told you I'd be here on time and I wasn't. And I know today is important and that I'm always letting you down but-"

She cut him off. "What do you mean, you're always letting me down?"

"I was late, can't afford a decent gift or flowers, can't afford to take you on trips, buy you the big house you always wanted. All that stuff I promised you."

She put the vase down on the table and went to stand in front of him. She cupped his scruffy cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"You listen to me, Steven Hyde. Just because we don't have a lot of material things or a huge house or travel all over God's creation doesn't mean I'm not happy. I am. We have each other and the kids. And we love each other. That's a hell of a lot more than some people have."

He started to smile. Some times he was amazed at how much she'd matured. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You're right. But aren't you even a little upset over today?"

"I knew you were going to be late. I called you earlier and Jim told me two guys called in sick and that you were covering. I knew you'd be too busy to call me. Just don't do this on our wedding anniversary or I'll be kicking some ass," she said, glaring up at him in mock anger before breaking out in a grin.

"I'll be on time for that," he said, kissing her. "I promise."

He knew he didn't deserve her but Jackie loved him and he loved her. And that was enough.


End file.
